When it is desired to latch a gate, i.e., to prevent it from moving relative to a post adjacent to which it may be swung, it has been necessary to provide a two-part mechanism, one of which may be mounted on the gate and the other of which may be mounted on the post. For example, a bar might be mounted on the gate and located with respect to a latching mechanism so that the bar will push the mechanism upward until it reaches a detent portion of the latch, allowing the latter to fall and hold the bar until some manual action is accomplished to raise the latch again. These simple and inexpensive mechanisms are quite satisfactory so long as it is unnecessary to open the gate from the side opposite the latching mechanism. If that function is desired, it then becomes necessary to drill a hole through either the gate or the post, draw a string or wire through the hole, and attach the string to the latch. Then, the latch can be pulled upwardly about its pivot in order to release the bar.
This structure has been found to have several disadvantages. Among them are the tendency of the string or wire to break after a period of time, either due to chafing against the edges of the hole through the post or gate or as a result of bending during repeated pulling in order to open the latch. Also, if the gate or post are of substantial and sturdy material, it is often necessary to drill a hole having an axial length of 4 inches or more. In this instance it is often very difficult for the average homeowner to drill such a hole without purchasing a relatively expensive drill bit for which he may have no other use.
Accordingly, it has become known to provide a gate latch which can be installed in the space between the gate and the post. One such latch comprises a plate which may be mounted on the gate or post by means of a pair of lag screws, etc. To that plate, an elongated latch lever may be pivotally attached. The lever may extend far enough toward one side of the gate to cooperate with a detent bar and far enough on the opposite side of the gate to be pushed by someone who desires to open the gate, causing the latch to move away from the bar temporarily. In this prior art device, a second plate must be provided and fixedly mounted to the plate which is attached to the post or gate. In this structure, the latch lever is captured between the two parallel plates and is pivotally mounted therebetween by a small bolt or screw.
Unfortunately, this prior art device has proven to be unsatisfactory. The device is so thick that either the gate and its adjacent post must be approximately 3/4 of an inch or more apart, or else the gate and/or post must be routed out to allow the relatively thick mechanism to be placed between them.
Accordingly, it has become desirable to provide a latching mechanism which will fit between a gate and its adjacent post without requiring unusual clearances between the gate and the post and/or requiring the removal of material from either the gate or the post in order to mount the mechanism and allow it to be used. Further it is also desirable to provide such a latching mechanism which may be quickly and simply mounted using a minimum of skill and only those tools commonly found in the tool kit of even the least mechanically inclined or skilled homeowner. Additionally, it is preferred that such a mechanism be so designed that professional gate installers need only a minimum parts inventory to latch all gates they install, whether wood, steel, or right or left handed swinging.